User talk:Regaliorum
I won't be available from 05/12/2007 untill 16/12/2007 due to official duties in Belgium ---- → also see the archive Page Don't take over my page too literally please :-) I made mine so special to make clear it was the Royal talk page :) 11:59, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Ok, give me a minute.. 12:03, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Okay . By the way: whil you were away lots of things happened. And as you are my advisor and right hand, I want to let you know what occured: ::* Now, you can become a civilian In Lovia. There are already a few civilians. ::* Sofasi is growing: there is a new neighborhood: Hightech Valley. ::* Lars Washington (Aesopos) is working natural and cultural pages. ::* You can build your town on Kings Island if you want. What do you think of the name Elisabethtown? Isn't it lovely 12:07, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::nice! 12:09, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Check this out! 12:27, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Constitution There it is: the proposal of the Constitution: Forum:First Chamber. Check out these pages too: First Chamber, Second Chamber, Congress, Capitol. 15:41, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Member of the Congress + Forum:Second Chamber Every citizen of Lovia can become a Member of the Congress. This means: * you can debate and vote on laws, proposals and important issues. * you can become Secretary (of Culture, Foreign Affairs...). * you can even become Prime Minister. * you can have three residences. It's a good thing to be a Member of the Congress, and Lovia needs you. So please run for MotC on this page. :>Forum:Federal elections :You can still register yourself until January 7. :Your 12:13, 7 December 2007 (UTC) + Yuri, you still have to check Forum:Second Chamber! 12:13, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Sorry I answered late, but as you know I am working for my exams. (just like you?!). 14:08, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Exams?? I don't know what you're talking about 14:10, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Wath the ****?! I hope this is a joke! I finally have a break!! I already worked from fridaynoon up till 10 minutes ago! Don't you need to do something? 14:13, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Haha, well. I've been chilling since euh... friday noon. 15:56, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Very funny! Well, soon I'll have to go back to work... 16:06, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Question from Libertas So I'm going to say it in Dutch. Ben jij nog steeds opzoek naar een koper voor Diesaajn? Ik heb plannen in die richting, maar ik zou Diesaajn dan in mijn bedrijf willen laten opgaan. Nu staat het toch maar inactief te wezen... -- 15:20, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, I'm going to answer in... Dutch ofcourse! Tuurlijk, ik vond het eigenlijk erg dat ik geen koper vond. Maak er iets van, maar probeer aub wel de particuliere stijl een beetje te behouden. 14:07, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :: I'm gone thank you in Dutch . Vreselijk bedankt! Maar wat bedoel je met particuliere stijl? -- 14:58, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Diesaajn is altijd een klein bedrijfje geweest: kleine opdrachten en zeer klantvriendelijk. Ik hoop dat die warme uitstraling niet verloren gaat als het bij zo'n magnaat wordt gevoegd. (sry, maar de meeste grote bedrijven ogen koel en afstandelijk). 15:00, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Our hero Thomas Jefferson. Check this out: http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2342/2105567375_c27132b53e_s.jpg http://www.flickr.com/photos/dimi3/2105567375/ made by me! 16:05, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Love it! Even the color. 16:07, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::'Even the color' What a joke!! :D A pitty it's not CD&V-orange, isn't it? :D 16:07, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::not a joke! green seems to fit our anti-religious-president-hero-and-example. And what is your problem with "naranja" anyway? 16:12, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I love naranjas, especially when juiced :) 17:08, 14 December 2007 (UTC) 17:11, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, you said you like orange (in Spanish). And naranja is actually 'orange' in the meaning of the fruit :) ut, I guess you already knew that. 17:13, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know a word - or actualy about five words of Spanish. This one I got from a tube of paint (pelican). So I think it also refers to the color. 17:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) 1st Chamber Forum:First Chamber: our Amendment had arrived. Please say when you want to change something, and please say you agree or disagree with my amendment. 10:19, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :I think I saw it yesterday. Didn't I reply? Otherwise, I'll do it now. 10:20, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Governor The State Elections began! :''> Forum:State elections Run for Governor of your state! : 17:41, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Philosopher's Island in Lovia Could you do something with our beloved philosopher Kierkegaard on this island ? I have been told you are the specialist. If you make the article, I would be most happy as to look for the right image ! Lars 10:57, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :I'd love to. Can I work on this after the holidays? 11:26, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Of course. After all, the island will not run away ! Maybe just make a start so everyone knows you'll be working on it. Lars 11:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Great! May I ask wy Kierkegaard? 11:44, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I think he was a very special person and people should learn to know more about him. Lars 11:55, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Nice! I don't like his learnings, but do sympathise him. 12:01, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::And if we make the island a tribute to Confusius ? Lars 15:43, 1 January 2008 (UTC)